Maybe Tomorrow
"Maybe Tomorrow" is a song by Gugudan, and the fifth track in the first mini album, Act.1 The Little Mermaid. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 나의 곁을 비워 둘게요 그대가 올 수 있게 시간이 걸려도 아무 상관없어요 그대라면 또 가끔은 헝클어진 머릴 만져주면서 마음까지 쓰담쓰담 해준 그대가 이젠 친구로는 안돼요 그러기엔 내 맘이 자랐어요 Way to love Way to love 내게로만 걸어와줘요 Wait for love Wait for love 기다리며 더 커진 맘 내일은 우리 다른 사이 될지 몰라 어쩌면 우리 사랑을 할지도 몰라 간직했던 마음을 나눈다는 건 가장 설레는 일인데 왜 자꾸 두려운지 겁이 나요 I’m falling in love 아파질 날이 온대도 서로 눈을 보며 다시 한번 용기 내는 것 We call it love 두 개의 맘이 Call it love 사랑이 된 거죠 또 가끔은 아무에게도 말하지 못했던 내 마음을 토닥토닥해준 그대가 이젠 다르게만 보여요 눈을 맞추기도 난 힘들어요 Way to love Way to love 너에게만 부는 나의 마음 Wait for love Wait for love 늦은 만큼 더 커진 맘 내일은 우리 다른 사이 될지 몰라 어쩌면 우리 사랑을 할지도 몰라 간직했던 마음을 나눈다는 건 가장 설레는 일인데 왜 자꾸 두려운지 겁이 나요 내게로 와줘요 우리 둘만 아는 솔직한 그 이야기 그대와 나만 아는 chemistry 뭉게구름처럼 터질 듯한 내 맘이 그대의 비가 되어 내리길 한걸음 더 다가서면 한걸음 더 내게 와줘요 내일은 우리 Maybe tomorrow 같은 마음이길 바래 그렇게 우리 서로 닮아가길 바래 오랫동안 숨겨왔던 내 마음을 용기 내서 꺼냈는데 내 맘 몰라줄까 봐 겁이 나요 It must be love (La la la la la la la la) 더 늦진 않을 거야 (La la la la la la la la) We call it love 두 개의 맘이 Call it love 우리가 된 거죠 |-|Romanization= naui gyeote biwo dulgeyo geudaega ol su itge sigani geollyeodo amu sanggwaneobseoyo geudaeramyeon tto gakkeumeun heongkeureojin meoril manjyeojumyeonseo maeumkkaji sseudamsseudam haejun geudaega ijen chinguroneun andwaeyo geureogien nae mami jarasseoyo Way to love Way to love naegeroman georeowajwoyo Wait for love Wait for love gidarimyeo deo keojin mam naeireun uri dareun sai doelji molla eojjeomyeon uri sarangeul haljido molla ganjikhaetdeon maeumeul nanundaneun geon gajang seolleneun irinde wae jakku duryeounji geobi nayo I’m falling in love apajil nari ondaedo seoro nuneul bomyeo dasi hanbeon yonggi naeneun geot We call it love du gaeui mami Call it love sarangi doen geojyo tto gakkeumeun amuegedo malhaji mothaetdeon nae maeumeul todaktodakhaejun geudaega ijen dareugeman boyeoyo nuneul matchugido nan himdeureoyo Way to love Way to love neoegeman buneun naui maeum Wait for love Wait for love neujeun mankeum deo keojin mam naeireun uri dareun sai doelji molla eojjeomyeon uri sarangeul haljido molla ganjikhaetdeon maeumeul nanundaneun geon gajang seolleneun irinde wae jakku duryeounji geobi nayo naegero wajwoyo uri dulman aneun soljikhan geu iyagi geudaewa naman aneun chemistry munggegureumcheoreom teojil deuthan nae mami geudaeui niga doeeo naerigil hangeoreum deo dagaseomyeon hangeoreum deo naege wajwoyo naeireun uri Maybe tomorrow gateun maeumigil barae geureohge uri seoro darmagagil barae oraetdongan sumgyeowatdeon nae maeumeul yonggi naeso kkeonaetneunde nae mam mollajulkka bwa geobi nayo It must be love (La la la la la la la la) deo neutjin anheul geoya (La la la la la la la la) We call it love du gaeui mami Call it love uriga doen geojyo |-|English= I’ll leave the spot next to me empty So you can come Even if it takes time It doesn’t matter, if it’s you Sometimes, you touched my tangled hair Even caressing my heart Now I can’t see you as a friend My feelings for you are too big Way to love Way to love Only walk towards me Wait for love Wait for love As I waited, my feelings have grown Tomorrow, we might be different We might be in love Sharing feelings that we kept It’s the most heart fluttering thing Why am I so scared? I’m afraid I’m falling in love Even if there are painful days We can look into each other’s eyes And have courage We call it love Two hearts Call it love Have become love Sometimes, things I couldn’t tell anyone else I told you and you comforted me Now you’re different to me It’s hard for me to look into your eyes Way to love Way to love My heart blows only for you Wait for love Wait for love As late as it is, my feelings have grown Come to me The honest story that only we know The chemistry that only we know My heart is about to explode like a cloud I’ll be your rain and fall on you If I take one step to you Take one step to me too Maybe tomorrow Maybe tomorrow I hope we feel the same I hope we resemble each other My feelings that I hid for a while I bravely took them out So I’m scared that you won’t know my heart It must be love (La la la la la la la la) It won’t be any later (La la la la la la la la) We call it love Two hearts Call it love We’ve become a “we” Category:Songs